Vita Nova
by missuglydoll
Summary: A Zimmy story! When Jimmy has to become the father to his son he did not know he had, will he be able to handle it. And what secret that the MCRT team does not know Ziva has. Will Ziva and Jimmy be able to trust each other...
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so this story will become a Zimmy story. Jimmy is just so cute and the idea of this has actually been in my head for a while. Actually since the photo was posted on Pauley Perrette's twitter about celebrating the birthday of Cote and Brian. Link in the bottom.**

**The title means "NEW LIFE"  
**

* * *

CHAPTER 1

Another case, another all nighter. Ziva rubbed her eyes, she had to call the nanny again saying she would not be home. When the men were gone Ziva grabbed her phone and called.

"Shalom Debby"

"Ziva, why do you call?" Debby the university student who took care of her two girls when Ziva could not asked.

"It is going to be another all nighter here"

"Ah okay, no problem, should I take the children to school in the morning?"

"Yes you are an angel, you know where the guest room is, yes?"

"yep! O and everything is fine here before you ask, though they want to speak to you"

She heard Debby give the phone to one of her two little angels.

"Ima you there?" It was her youngest

"Yes honey" Ziva said to Ariella "Are you and Miriam being nice to Debby?"

"Ken Ima Miriam wants to say something, bye ima"

She heard the phone than being hand over to Miriam, her oldest.

"Ima, will you be home tonight?"

"Lo motek, I will make it up to both of you we will go to the park this weekend alright."

Then she heard the phone being handed to Debby again.

"Thank you again Debby" Ziva said

"Your more than welcome Ziva, bye"

Then Ziva hung up. Just in time she thought as Tony and McGee walked in. They sat behind their desks and continued work. Ziva however was slightly lost in her thoughts. She remembered the first time she had held both of her girls in her arms. Finally after almost twenty-seven hours of labor Miriam had come to the world to take her first breath, and thirtyfour minutes later Ariella had joined her. When they had been cleaned they were placed into Ziva's arms. Tears of happiness had streamed down on her face, she could not believe that they together had made the two little wonders in her arms.

At that moment her thoughts were disturbed by Tony who threw a paper ball at her. She gave him a dirty look and tried to concentrate on the case.

* * *

As I looked at the sleeping child lying in my bed numerous things were going on in my mind. He seemed to sleep so peacefully, like he had always been mine, like I had always been his father. I could barley believe what I did next, at that very moment. Softly I stroke his hair the way my father used to do when I was little, the strange thing was not that I did it, no, it was that it felt right. Never had I felt like this while I was feeling so great however I could not avoid to think of the bad. In the morning it would be his first day of school, new school, new class, new children, new live. Luckily it was after the summer vacation, a fresh start for everyone. Still I was afraid, what if I failed, as a father. What if I was not made to be a father, Though I know I have to be his father, take care for him, teach him, make sure he can grow up. At that moment I promised myself, that I would always be there for him, that I would try my very best to be anything he needed, to be the best father that he could wish for.

* * *

**So how was that for a first beginning! **

**Here is the link just go to the site: twitpic first and behind the .com you have to typ this**

**/36qxty**

**The link is also in my profile**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The next day round 3 pm Gibbs finally let them go, they had cracked the guy in interrogation about half an hour before, and were now working on rapports.

"Go home, finish the rapports tomorrow" Gibbs said.

At hearing that she could go home Ziva was the first to get to the elevator. While she was speeding away she left a message for Debby, that she did not have to pick up Ariella and Miriam. She parked her car and waited with all the other parents at the gate. At those moments Ziva could not help but feel like an outcast. In Israel she would be one of the woman talking with each other, here she did not. Very rarely she would speak with one of the parents of Daisy or Clarice. Two girls that sometimes came home to play with Miriam and Ariella. Mostly though Ziva waited alone. The bell rang, five minutes later the children almost run out of school. She saw her girls look for Debby, when they saw their mum they began to run to her.

"Ima you made it" Miriam said, while both girls were hugging their mother.

"Come on, let us get in the car. What about we watch a movie and have pancakes for dinner?"

At this both girls bolted to the car, when Ziva drove away she passed a car that seemed remarkably like the one that Jimmy drove. No he had no children, she must have been mistaken.

-.-

* * *

The clock was ticking closer and closer to the time when school would end

"Doctor mallard are we finished?"

"Yes, mister Palmer, you may go"

As fast as he could he made his way to his car. If he hurried he would be just in time. When he arrived at the school several cars were already driving away. He passed a red mini cooper, he could almost swear it was Ziva in that car. Though he had to be mistaken.

Drew came walking to him with a big smile on his face, he immediately hugged Jimmy's legs.

"How was school today buddy?" Jimmy asked.

"Fanasic daddy, I like it here!" Drew beamed brightly at his father.

"Let's go home then" Jimmy said as he picked Drew up and walked with him to his car.

-.-

* * *

Ziva could not be happier with both of her girls snuggled against her. Well there would be one way, if her husband had not become evil, almost possessed. She herself had not seen it, not wanting to believe that he who had loved her, cared for her, given her the most wonderful miracles that she could wish for, had been bad. He had always been her shoulder to cry on, and the one that would make her smile like no one ells could. She whipped away a tear that had fallen from her eye away.

"Come on let us make dinner"

Ziva let Miriam and Ariella make the batter, then told them to clean up as she could bake the pancakes. She watched the two of them walk away with batter all over them. Just as they returned Ziva put the pancakes on a plate and they started to eat.

-.-

* * *

As Jimmy was sitting on the couch with Drew he began to calm down a bit. He had not showed it to Drew but he had been shocked when his son had called him daddy. He had not expected Drew to actually say it to him, not when he only knew him for the whole of three days.

-.-

* * *

They were just done with dinner when Ziva's cell phone rang, Tony the screen read. She motioned for the girls to be quiet and already go to bed before she picked up.

"Shalom Tony"

"Hey Ziva, you care for a movie or something? Abby and McGoo are also coming."

"Sorry Tony maybe another time"

Before he could argue with her she hung up. She walked up stairs and saw that both girls were already sleeping. She tucked them in and kissed their foreheads. When she turned of the light in their room she stayed and watched them for a while. Why was it that every time she looked away they seemed to grow.

When the team had gotten to the crime scene next Monday they had found a little girl, hidden in the closet of her parents' bedroom. Gibbs had not hesitated and taken her with him back to NCIS. The rest was left to process the scene. McGee got the task to find the girls mother. When they were done proseccing the scene they went back to NCIS.

When they walked into the bull pen it was almost 4pm, the girl was sitting on the chair behind Ziva's desk. Somberly drawing a picture of what seemed to be be stick figures.

Gibbs came walking in

"David watch her, McGee anything further with her mother?"

"MTAC boss, videoconference in five minutes"

As Gibbs walked up stairs Tony looked at him as if he had gone crazy, then turned to McGee and said "Wait did I hear this right McGee did Gibbs just ask Miss Mossad over here to watch the kid?"

Just as McGee was about to answer Ziva had walked to the girl.

"Hello, my name is Ziva. What is your name?"

The girl looked at Ziva for a moment, she had to be around the twins age.

"Billie"

"That is a very pretty name. What are you drawing honey"

"Daddy, we were playing hide and seek when the bad man came" by then Billie was on the edge of a break down. "He hurt my daddy" then Billie started to cry. Ziva did not hesitate for a second before she pulled Billie down and in her arms. She let her cry it all out, while Ziva was softly rocking her back and forth and rubbing her back. Tony and McGee watched in amazement, as Ziva seemed to have no problem with the situation at all, as if she had done this before. Then they became more shocked.

Ziva started to sing to the girl, it was a Hebrew lullaby, but it always worked on her girls to calm them down. As it did with Billie, at the end Billie was sleeping in Ziva's arms. Ziva picked her up and placed her in her lap while she sat down in her chair.

"What?" she asked McGee and Tony.

"We never pictured you as the motherly type, more like a all-children-run-away from type" Tony said.

Ziva only scoffed at this, _if they only knew._

Then Gibbs came walking back in, when he saw Billie asleep in Ziva's arms he smiled a little. She would be a great mother one day. It seemed as if she had not trouble at all to work and keep Billie in the same position in her lap at all.

"David go home, take Billie with you until her mother will be here you are on protective custody"

"But Gibbs" Ziva began to say. It was not that she did not want Billie but she already had her two girls, and if Gibbs excepted someone to be with her the secret would be out.

"No. is she sleeping in McGee or DiNozzo's arms? No, she is sleeping in yours, which means she feels safe"

"Or really tired" Ziva said though she knew that it was not true. It was just something you felt.

"Go home Ziver, now" Gibbs said on a softer tone.

Ziva turned her computer of, grabbed her bag and left for the elevator, Billie still asleep in her arms. Before the elevator stopped in the garage it stopped in autopsy and Jimmy came in.

"Hi Ziva" Jimmy said as he smiled at her.

"Shalom" She said back.

Jimmy looked at the sleeping child in Ziva's arms. "Niece?" he asked.

Ziva shook her head "Protection detail"

"She the girl Gibbs found?" Ziva nodded, then said goodbye as she walked to her car. As she put Billie in she did not even seem to notice.

Ziva opened the door and lead Billie in. She had woken when a car had horned at Ziva's driving. She had explained to Billie that she would be staying with Ziva. As soon as the twins heard their mother they came running to hug her. As soon as they noticed Billie they stopped dead in their tracks.

"Ariella, Miriam, this is Billie she will stay with us for the night. Her daddy was hurt by a bad man and her mommy is not here right now. So until her mommy comes here she will stay with us"

"But Ima, you told us that you catch the bad guys?" Miriam asked.

"Yes, but sometimes we need a little time."

Both girls nodded and seemed satisfied with that answer, they took Billie's hand and run with her to their bedroom to go grab something to play with. While Ziva was preparing dinner all three girls were dressed up in either a princess dress, fairy dress or in Miriam's case as a lizard suit that was not finished yet but was played in anyway.

Ziva had put a big matters in the middle on the ground between the girls beds. And after dinner all three girls went to sleep. And right than a knock came on the door. Ziva opened it and saw Tony, he walked straight in when saying hello.

"What are you doing here Tony?"

"Seeing if the girl is dead yet, Mmmm Never pictured you as the pink fairy type" He finished laughing.

"I can take perfectly care of a little girl, you asked now you can go."

"Not so fast ninja, why are you trying to get me to leave?"

"Because Billie is asleep right now, and you are talking very loud, just go Tony." And like that Ziva got Tony to leave.

In the middle of the night Ziva woke up, it was only then that she heard the crying, though it seemed as if someone was just finish crying and falling asleep. Very quietly she climbed out of bed and walked to the room of the girls; she opened the door and peaked inside. There they lay, all three of them on the same mattress in the middle. Holding hands and she saw that Miriam had given Billie one of her stuffed animals to hold. Smiling she closed the door and went back to sleep.

The next day at NCIS Billie was coloring at Ziva's desk when round an hour or six in the evening a woman came in still in marine cloths. When Billie looked up and saw her she run to her and jumped in her arms. Gibbs was walking behind the woman and let daughter and mother to a moment alone. He walked to Ziva nodded at her, just as Billie and her mom came walking back.

"Thank you so much for taking care of my little girl. Come one Billie, we are going home"

Billie grabbed the drawing and gave it to Ziva. Then walked with her mother, but before they reached the elevator Billie run back and hugged Ziva, she also gave the stuffed animal that had been a lizard back to Ziva. "Say thanks to Miriam that I could use it, bye"

Then she walked to her mother. Before anyone could see it Ziva put the stuffed animal into her backpack. Then looked at the picture and smiled, that she also put in her backpack.

-.-

* * *

Round 8pm the team was free to go, Ziva finished some work up than left, and just like before Jimmy got into the elevator ,and he looked stressed.

"Is there something wrong Jimmy?" Ziva asked

Jimmy looked at Ziva as if he was about to cry "No, wel, yes. I promised someone I would be there intime for bedtime but I am way to late."

"And who would this be a girlfriend?" Ziva asked, smirking a little

"No a child" Jimmy said, and he wondered if he had said to much.

Ziva looked at Jimmy as if she was thinking "Well, the thing with children ism they will forgive you as long as they know that you love them. Just wake the child up, he or she will be very sleepy but they will know you are there, and they will know you did not meant to be so late"

The elevator came to a halt and they both stepped out, as jimmy run to his car he yelled over his shoulder "Thanks Ziva"

Ziva smiled at him as she saw him run to his car. Then she became more serious, what Jimmy was about to do was the same as she. Wake a child, and hope they forgave easily. But as Ziva came home and woke her girls she got a very sleepy "Goodnight" and "luv you ima" with at least a little smile Ziva got into bed.

-.-

* * *

As Jimmy walked into his apartment he saw that his neighbor was still awake.

"Sorry I am late Elle"

"That is quit alright James, little Drew is asleep like an angel, now I think I will head out for the night" Elle was his elderly neighbor, when she had heard that he had gotten a son she had volunteered to babysit when needed. Jimmy walked into Drew's bedroom. It was not yet finished, the walls were painted a mint green, it had a bed and a few toys that was it, for more Jimmy had not had the time to buy. Softly he shook Drew

"Hey buddy, I'm home"

Drew turned to the sound of Jimmy's voice "Daddy?" he asked

"Yes Drew I am here. It is okay go back to sleep"

"luv ya" he mumbled before he was sound asleep again.

At the last part Jimmy got tears in his eyes, his son, his own son had said that he loved him.

**AN: Guys I am thinking of getting a pet lizard, for many many reasons, anyone of you have a pet lizard, please tell me what kind and what you think of it.**

**Please review  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**This chapter has been checked by my new Beta, jerseybelle , and I thank her greatly (okay sorry that sentence was not correct) for correcting me!**

**Chapter 3 **

The next few weeks passed very quickly. Occasionally Jimmy would ask Ziva more about taking care of a child and Ziva began to wonder if there was something about Jimmy that they did not know. None the less, she always answered him as best as she could. She tried not to let Tony or McGee hear what was discussed both for Jimmy's sake and hers. She knew there would be much teasing going on if her two coworkers overheard them.

At home, her girls were very excited about an upcoming play that they would be doing. The students in the lower grades of the school would be doing it together. Ziva had already requested to be off from three o'clock the day of the play so that she would have time to change clothes before going to the girl's school without having to hurry.

At the Palmer house similar plans were made.

"Daddy, you're coming to see me in the play, arencha?" Drew asked his Daddy.

"Of course. I asked my boss if I could have off to be there and he said I could."

With that, both proud parents would be at the play.

* * *

All the parents were sitting in their seats, the lights went dark and the play started. It was a wonderful play.

Ziva proudly watched as her two girls played angels.

Jimmy proudly watched as his son played one of the mice.

At the end, all the children ran to their parents to hear what they thought of the play. The twins, still with make up on their faces, ran to Ziva.

"Did you like it, Ima?" they asked at the same time.

"Yes, it was wonderful, my little angels," Ziva told them proudly, hugging them both in her arms. "Come, we will get some ice cream." Just as they were leaving Ziva spotted someone familiar. She told the twins to wait for her and walked to the man. "Jimmy?" she asked.

The man turned around and it was indeed Jimmy. "Z-Ziva, what are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same."

At that moment Drew hugged his father. "Daddy liked?"

"Yes, Buddy"

Ziva's eyes went wide; did Jimmy have a son? "You have a son?"

"Yes, well..um…you see…"

"Wait, I will meet you at Sammy's in ten, okay?" Ziva asked.

Jimmy nodded and it was because of that that Jimmy and his son walked into Sammy's exactly ten minutes later. He ordered a small sugar cone with soft ice cream for Drew and looked around for Ziva. He and Drew walked to where she was sitting and sat down in the booth across from her. That's when he saw the two girls sitting beside her. He shot a questioning look at Ziva.

"Guess I also have some explaining to do. You first," Ziva said. It was more like a plea than a demand.

"Well, a few weeks ago I became a father. Meet my son Drew."

Ziva said hello to Drew then laughed because he had ice cream all over his face. Jimmy wiped his son's face clean with a napkin as Ziva asked a question.

"But he is, what, about six?"

"Yeah, that is kind of it, I didn't know about him until recently. What about you?"

Ziva noticed he did not speak of a mother but she did not question it in hopes he would not ask about the twin's father. "This is my eldest, Miriam, and my youngest, Ariella. They were born 34 minutes apart." There was no need in mentioning that they were twins. "They will turn eight in January."

"Wait. You had them before you came to NCIS…" Ziva saw that Jimmy was about to ask the how and the with who question, but after looking in Ziva's eyes he did not. Ziva decided to get on a lighter topic.

"Well, Drew, do you like it here?"

Drew eagerly nodded his head. "Daddy is fun." Ziva smiled at him as the boy crawled onto Jimmy's lap.

"This is why you asked all those questions."

"Yep. I had no clue as to what to do; you kind of saved my…well, you know. I was surprised though that it was you who could answer my questions. Not to sound rude, but I just never pictured you…you, know, until that little girl a while back."

"No one ever does; it is okay, Jimmy."

For the next half hour or so they talked about their children.

"Look at us, here we are, sitting and talking like two stay at home parents while our children have fallen asleep," Ziva said laughing at Jimmy. She got a laugh in return.

"Guess it's time to get these kids to bed. I'll walk you to your car."

Ziva gently shook the twins awake as they were too big to be carried to the car. When they were settled in their seats, the sleepy sisters leaned into one another and resting their heads together, were soon sound asleep. When she turned around Jimmy was still standing behind her with Drew in his arms. At that moment he really looked like a loving father and Ziva knew he was. If not, he would not have asked the questions he had asked, because if he was not he would be so stubborn as to think he could get there without help, which was the point. When you were a parent for the first time you always need the help of others, whether it was from your spouse, mother, father, family or friends.

"I will see you at work Jimmy."

"Goodnight," Jimmy replied before walking to his own car.

* * *

**Oh How I love them both**

**REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4 **

The next few days at work passed slowly. Jimmy and Ziva did not speak of what they had found out to anyone and it seemed as if the world just kept turning like it always had. That was until Thursday when Ziva got a call while at the crime scene they were called to.

"David," she answered.

"Hello, is this the mother of Ariella and Miriam?"

"Yes, is something wrong?" Ziva asked as she turned so that no one could hear her.

"Both girls have come down with a fever. Could you come and pick them up?"

'Shit, shit, shit,' Ziva thought, knowing Gibbs would never let her go. "Wait for a minute, please." She put the school nurse on hold.

"Gibbs," she called as she walked to where he was standing. "May I go home?"

"Stupid question, David. No"

"But.."

"Why is it that you need to go in the middle of a crime scene?"

"Well, my neighbor…"

"Neighbors can wait, Ziva. Now back to work."

She was almost ready to tell Gibbs the truth when Jimmy noticed Ziva's lost face.

"What's wrong?" he asked, assured that everyone was in another room.

"Miriam and Ariella are sick, fever, and my nanny is out of town until at least 7pm and Gibbs won't let me go and pick them up from school."

"Wait, let me talk to Doctor Mallard." He walked over to the doctor and came back only a minute later. "I told Doctor Mallard that I needed some personal time for an emergency. I can go and pick them up, if you want me to, of course. I'll take them to my house and you can pick them up there when you do get off."

"You really want to do that?"

Jimmy nodded, then Ziva realized she still had the nurse on hold. "Yes, sorry," she spoke to the nurse. "I cannot pick them up right now but a friend, James Palmer, will pick them up. Is that alright?"

"That's fine, I'll be waiting for him," the nurse replied then hung up.

Ziva turned to Jimmy to thank him but saw he was already driving away.

Finally at eight thirty Ziva was allowed to go home. She drove to Palmer's place, walked up the stairs and knocked. Jimmy, now dressed casually in jeans and a T-shirt, opened the door.

"Hey, Ziva, come on in."

His apartment was rather large and Ziva discovered they had quit the same taste. The difference was though that in Jimmy's apartment there were dinosaurs and knight's clothes everywhere instead of the fairy princess and lizard stuff at her own home.

"At least I was able to get them to eat some soup. They're sleeping in my bed now." Jimmy pointed to his room and Ziva quietly took a look. They had kicked their blankets away, and their hair was everywhere.

"Was it hard to get them to go with you?" Ziva asked when she was back with Jimmy in the living room.

"At first they did not trust me, but after I reminded them about the ice cream and that I was friends with you, I guess they were too sick to care. Anyway they slept a lot, other than being cranky from the fever they behaved like little angels. Miriam even listened to Drew's speech about what he had done today."

Ziva's stomach made a rumbling sound. "Hungry?" Jimmy asked.

"Yes. As a matter of fact I am. Gibbs could not let us go any earlier, so the last time I ate was about one o'clock."

Jimmy went into his kitchen and came back a few minutes later with a bowl of hothomemade vegetable soup which he sat on the dining table. "Here, I had some left."

"Thank you." Ziva picked up the spoon and started eating. As she ate, Jimmy asked if they knew any more about the victim. Ziva told Jimmy everything they knew. The man had died from blood loss. His neck had been cut by a piece of mirror, but except for the piece that stuck out from the man's neck there was not a single mirror in the house, which in itself was strange. When Ziva finished her soup she commented as to how good it was and asked Jimmy if he had made it himself.

"Um, yes," Jimmy said and began to blush. "When I was little my mom used to let me help with cooking; it was our bonding time together."

"I had the same thing with my mother. You may not believe it but up until I was like seven, I think, I wanted nothing more than to dress in pink, though I always preferred stuffed animals to dolls. After I stopped liking pink and playing with my stuffed animals the only thing my mom and I did together was cooking. "

"What changed?"

"I met a boy, and it was not that I despised pink or anything, with my little sister I could play all day if she asked me to. But I just discovered a whole other world of fun, which I preferred."

"I didn't know you had a sister."

Ziva laughed, but it was a sad laugh. "There are a lot of things no one knows about me."

'I would like to know those things about you,'Jimmy thought. "Like Ariella and Miriam."

"And like Drew for you," she said back. "What were you like when you were little?"

"Different than most people think. Everyone I meet thinks I am, and was, a geek. I guess part of me may be but that is not all of who I am. I liked to play outside, even built tree houses. From the age of six I played soccer. Our neighbors were from England and they started it so that the children could play. Then when I was in high school I played baseball for a while." He smiled at the memory, and for maybe the first time ever Ziva began to see the other side of Jimmy Palmer. It was true, she could not deny it, she had thought the same as Tony that Jimmy was kind of a geek. Butshe liked that he surprised her. In a way they were just the same, people of whom others did not know anything about. A whole other person than those on the outside could see.

Jimmy took Ziva's soup bowl to the kitchen and came back with two glasses and a bottle of wine. "Can I pour you a glass?"

"Sorry, Jimmy," she protested. "I think I should go, and I need to be able to drive."

"If you want, you can stay here. When you came the girls had just fallen asleep. If they are awakened now, I somehow think that they will not get back to sleep again."

"I do not want to put you to any trouble."

"No trouble at all if you don't have a problem with sleeping on the couch. My guest room is now Drew's room."

"Well, then, okay, I will stay."

Jimmy filled the glasses with wine and gave one to Ziva. Ziva raised her glass as Jimmy sat down.

"L'Chaim," she said. "That means 'to lives'."

"And that we are different than most people think, " Jimmy finished.

They drank and talked a bit about work and the children. It was after te n o'clock when Ziva checked on her girls, glad to see that they were still sleeping. When she came back, Jimmy had put in a movie. By the end they had fallen asleep, leaning against each other on the sofa .


	5. Chapter 5

**sorry guys, I did not realise I was even working on a story anymore until I saw a couple of reviews and alerts from you. And now I come with this crappy smal chapter. But Don't worry, I have vacation as off now and Chapter 6 is already finished so it should go a little faster from now on.**

**Chapter 5**

The following morning Ziva and Jimmy were awakened by Drew calling for his father. Barely awake and eyes not even open yet, Jimmy called back to him, "Living room, Buddy."

It was then that it registered to Jimmy and Ziva that they were still leaning against each other; they separated just as Drew walked in the room still wearing his 'Hulk' pajamas. Ziva stood up and told Jimmy she was going to wake the girls. As she entered the room she softly woke them by singing a Hebrew lullaby. For a moment it brought Jimmy into some sort of a trance. The fact that Ziva could sing was just one more thing he did not know about her. It was when Drew said that he was hungry that Jimmy was shaken awake once again.

Hearing her mother sing, Miriam awakened. "Ima," she mumbled, her voice still sleepy.

"Yes, darling, I'm here. It is time for both of you to wake up."

It took a few minutes for the girls to wake up enough to follow their mother to the kitchen. They sat down and Jimmy placed a bowl of oatmeal in front of them, they mumbled a good morning and thank you to him before they slowly started to eat.

"You want anything? I've got bread if you'd like some toast."

Ziva nodded and Jimmy showed her where everything was and they started to eat. After helping Jimmy clean up Ziva grabbed her phone and called Debby.

"Shalom, Debby."

"Ziva! What can I do for you?" The only person in the world who could be so happy and full of energy this early in the morning would be Debby. Well, okay, and Abby.

"I feel really bad for asking you this on a school day, but do you have many classes today?"

"Nothing I can't get out of, why?"

"The twins had a fever yesterday," she explained, feeling both of their foreheads. They were cooler than yesterday but still warm. "They still have a little bit of a temperature. Could you possibly watch them today? I will need you to be at my place in half an hour."

"I'll be there!"

After their goodbyes Ziva hung up. She put on her coat and helped the twins into theirs. Still not feeling very well, the girls slowly shuffled to the end of the hallway.

Ziva turned around, almost bumping into Jimmy. Her eyes rose to meet his and she put her hand on his cheek."Thank you. For everything." Slowly she removed her hand and turned around to follow Ariella and Miriam out of the house.

As he watched Ziva walk away, Jimmy realized he had never seen this side of her. She seemed the opposite of the Ziva he knew at work. Smiling he shut the door and turned all of his attention to Drew.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for the long wait guys, here it is.**

**Please review and tell me what you like/notlike about the story. And where you think it is going. **

**Thanks again to my beta! Your Amazing**

**Chapter 6**

Ziva invited Jimmy and Drew to come have dinner with her and the girls the following week as a thank you. It had been two days before the twins were back to normal again. Bit by little bit Ziva and Jimmy got to know each other like they really were. They enjoyed each other's company but there were also things they did not talk about. Like Drew's mother and Ariella's and Miriam's father.

They continued to visit with each other one or more days each week, and soon a month and a half had passed.

That afternoon was like the others that they had shared before. All three children had become accustomed to falling asleep at Jimmy's place or Ziva's then being carried to the car and back in their own bed. Like the first night, Ziva and Jimmy were watching a movie together when Drew came into the room. Ziva stopped the movie right away. From experience she knew the sound would only keep Drew awake.

"What's the matter Buddy?" Jimmy asked as he pulled Drew on his lap.

"Mommy."

"Mommy?" he asked. Right, tomorrow was her birthday. He had completely forgotten and didn't even think that Drew would know when his mother's birthday was.

"Can we visit Mommy tomorrow?"

"Drew you know…"

It was something in Jimmy's voice that got Ziva's attention. She tried not to listen to their conversation as it was something between father and son and she had nothing to do with it. But she got the feeling that something had happened between Jimmy and Drew's mother, so she couldn't help but listen further.

Drew nodded his head knowing what his father was going to say. "Mommy would like flowers," he said quietly.

Jimmy then understood that Drew wanted to visit his mother's grave.

"Alright, we will go in the morning, and on the way we will buy some flowers."

Ziva decided that Jimmy would tell her when he was ready; at least she hoped so. Jimmy was putting Drew back to bed and while alone, Ziva began to think of the father of her girls. Drew's question about seeing his mother had triggered the memories. Ziva thought of how the girls sometimes asked about their father. There was a lot they remembered as they were already five when he turned rogue.

Soon her thoughts were interrupted by Jimmy as he sat back down next to her. Without saying a word Ziva started the movie again. Both adults were really quiet, Jimmy looked at Ziva and noticed that she seemed lost in her thoughts and a bit sad. What Jimmy did next he did on his instinct. He placed his arm around Ziva and to his surprise she moved closer to him. Jimmy turned his attention back to the movie but every once in a while he looked at Ziva, to whom the movie went, unnoticed. Neither of them saw the end of the movie since they both fell asleep, Ziva still close to Jimmy.

Morning came way too early. They got the children dressed and fed and spent several hours playing board games and dress up. The children put a crown on Ziva's and Jimmy's heads and declared them to be king and queen. Jimmy's apartment was filled with laughter. All of a sudden it was deathly silent, then a pillow came rushing through the air and hit both adults at the same time. They turned around and saw three giggling children. They looked at each other and without speaking they stood up, each one grabbing a pillow and went on the attack. First it was the children against the adults but it quickly switched into girls vs. boys. Ziva hit Jimmy with a pillow right when he wasn't looking; he fell down but in the process he pulled Ziva with him.

Ziva was laughing while lying on top of him.

"Sorry," she managed to say.

Jimmy was captured by her laugh. He had seen another side of her but bits and pieces of her were still able to surprise him. The way her eyes sparkled when she laughed made him feel like he had fallen in love for the first time all over again. He had no time to think about what his mind had just told him because three small bodies soon became part of the human pile. This brought on more laughter but they were soon sorted out and calmed down. The kids all went to Drew's room, hopefully to rest. Drew reminded his father about the promise to go see his mother.

Jimmy nodded, saying they would go and for him to get ready. Ziva helped Jimmy to straighten up the living room, picking up pillows from various locations around the room.

When they were done Jimmy called Drew. "Hey,Buddy, ready to go,?" He listened for Drew to answer then turned to Ziva. "I don't know when we will be back. You can stay here if you want to though."

"How about you and Drew take your time and I will make dinner for us tonight my place."

"Okay, deal. We'll see you tonight." The five people left the house. "Bye Miriam, bye Arriella," Jimmy called as they were walking to their mother's car.

"Bye," they replied in unison.

With a little bit of concern in her eyes Ziva watched as Jimmy drove off.

Jimmy and Drew arrived at the florist and went inside and looked around for a minute or two.

"What do you think mommy would like?"

"She liked mums."

Jimmy walked to the man behind the counter and asked if he could make a bouquet of mums. Once the bouquet done and paid for, they left. Drew held the flowers in his lap while they drove to the cemetery in silence. Jimmy parked the car and they got out. Somehow Drew knew the right way. Jimmy had to be honest with himself, he had not even thought of visiting her grave or even of going to the funeral.

When they arrived at his mother's grave site, Drew bent down and laid the flowers down.

Jimmy read the inscription of the headstone.

_Lisa Curtrow_

_ Loving mother and daughter_

He looked down at his son. Before the boy began to speak he searched for his father's hand. Jimmy took the small hand in his and Drew clasped it tightly.

"Hey, Mommy," Drew spoke, softly. "I really miss you a lot. Thank you for sending me to Daddy. I really love him; I still wish you were here. Daddy and I are going to eat with Ziva tonight, she is really nice, and she reminds me of you, Mommy. "

The rest went unnoticed by Jimmy. Al he could think of was Lisa; he had never thought it would hit him as it did. He thought he had been over her, in fact he knew he was, but a feeling of guilt was getting a hold of him.

Time passed by and it was not until Drew tugged at Jimmy's hand and asked if they could go that Jimmy realized how long they had been there. Fifteen minutes later they arrived at Ziva's place. Dinner was almost ready so they sat down. While they were eating Ziva noticed that Jimmy did not have his mind on what was happening around him. Around 6pm, when Jimmy wanted to leave, Ziva stopped him.

"Please stay here; you seem out of it, I do not think that it is smart for you to drive right now."

He did not argue but let himself fall back onto the couch. Ziva put Drew and the girls to bed. Ariella and Miriam were able to get ready by themselves and read until their mother came to tuck them in.

She carried Drew to the study, which also doubled as a guest room. "Ziva, what's wrong with daddy?"

Ziva stroked the little boy's hair as she tucked him in. "He is just a bit tired. Do not worry, Little Man, it is time for you to go to sleep."

After all three of them had been tucked in, Ziva walked back to the living room to find Jimmy in the exact same position as she had left him. She sat down beside him, her eyes never leaving his face.

"What is wrong?"

Jimmy turned his head toward her voice. He had not even noticed that she had come back into the room.

"Jimmy, what is wrong? Ever since you came back this evening you have seemed preoccupied."

"There's nothing wrong."

Ziva made a short sound that seemed like a little laugh. "And I thought I was the one that kept everyone out." Then she turned serious again "Was it something with Drew's mother?"

Bingo, she hit the right spot as Jimmy hung his shoulders.

"So it is. Does she want Drew back? Is that it?"

He shook his head "She could not get him back even if she wanted."

"I do not understand."

"She's dead."

"Oh, I'm sorry. Is that why you have Drew?"

"Yes. I didn't even know he existed until the day he was brought to me. Lisa, she…she had cancer; it wasn't detected early enough and she lost the fight. We met when we were in college. We were together for about a year before she had to leave. Then about six and a half years ago we ran into each other again and, I don't know, we clicked. After about half a year she began to act weird, trying to make me mad, get me to leave. Then we had this one huge fight and I left her. I had no idea that she was pregnant with Drew. She wrote a letter to me saying that she was afraid of what I would think of her and that I was not ready. I wasn't sure what she meant at the time, but she was right. I was insecure. I had lost all prospective as to who I was. It took me until I began to work with Doctor Mallard to get myself back. Today we went to her grave, and when Drew was talking to her, I just…" He looked at Ziva, his eyes full of tears still with a manly proud "It's my fault. I shouldn't have run away; I should have stayed. It's my fault Drew doesn't have a mother anymore."

"Stop it."

"I left her alone, and when she got sick I was not there for her. What if she had been scared? I don't deserve Drew."

Ziva's hands flew up and grabbed Jimmy's face and made him look at her. The first tears fell from his eyes and went all the way down to touch her hand. "Stop it, Jimmy. You did not know she was pregnant, you said yourself you were not ready even if you had of known. Lisa, she must have been trying to protect you. If she had told you and you had stayed, would you have been happy?"

"No."

"See. And Drew would have known that you would rather not be there and when Lisa had died you would not have been able to be there for him the way you are now."

"But if I had stayed, if I had not gotten angry at her, then she would not have died."

"You do not know that. And you cannot change what happened. Please, Jimmy, put it behind you. What matters right now is that you have a wonderful son that loves you." She took her hands from his face and wrapped her arms around him. After a few seconds she felt his arms wrap around her.

* * *

**That was it, nice and long no?**

**Please review, the plot bunny wants you to :D**


End file.
